fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Odétte
is an idol anime created by Yotsuba Anne. Odétte is an idol anime, which centers around the students of the Swanson Academy, who desire to become the brightest Starlet. Odétte shares themes with both Aikatsu and Pripara. Plot :List of Odétte episodes Cécile Labelle is the current top Starlet. She attends a private academy for idols, the Swanson Academy. The graceful idol has roots in France and has lived there until she turned 13. After she enrolled the academy, Cécile's fame expanded to Japan as well. Since then, she had gathered many fans. One of them is Nanase Chieri. One of them is Nanase Chieri, a first year idol student attending the same school as her. Chieri's dream is to become the next top Starlet and to be able to perform along with Cécile, her great idol. However, for now Chieri has to master the average life of an ongoing Starlet! Characters Protagonists The main protagonist, who attends the Swanson Academy as a first year idol student. She is a happy-go-lucky girl, who enjoys her life the fullest. She is a big fan of Cécile and dreams on standing on the same stage as her one day. Chieri is a princess typed idol, who uses the brand Link My Heart. A first year idol attending the Swanson Academy. She is a rocking girl, who tends to make silly jokes to brighten up the mood. Tsubasa also seems to be an older sister type kind of friend, who wants to help and protect her friends and classmates. Tsubasa is a beat typed idol, who uses the brand Heavy Blue. A first year idol attending the Swanson Academy. Áine is a shy, yet very friendly idol, who had spent the last year in Ireland with her father's family. She is an introverted person, who dreams of helping people in need and sharing her happiness with them. Áine is a princess typed idol, who uses the brand Link My Heart. The secondary protagonist, who is the story's top Starlet. Her family originally came from France. Cécile was raised with ballet and was taught to be the perfect white swan. Cécile is a kind hearted girl, who can also be strict towards others. Cécile is a grace typed idol who uses the brand Odette Swan. Swanson Academy A transfer student from China, who attends the Swanson Academy as a second year idol. She is an outgoing seniour idol, who likes to cheer on her friends like a cheerleader. Huan-Mei is a famous idol who is considered as the number 2 Starlet, right behind Cécile. Huan-Mei is a sunny typed idol who uses the brand Honey Me Bee. The studens among Swanson academy usually call Huan-Mei . A Korean idol, who attends the Sunset Academy for idols in South Korea. She moved to Japan, to gather more experiences for her idol career. At Swanson Academy, Ha-Yun attends the same class as Huan-Mei, a Chinese idol. Ha-Yun is a gentle, kind, yet very excited young girl, who became friends with Huan-Mei very fast. Both, Ha-Yun and Huan-Mei are part of the unit a2ia. The homeroom teacher of Chieri's class. Supporting Chieri's father, whom she used to live with before Chieri transferred to the Swanson Academy. Kentaro works as a chef of a well-known restaurant. Kentaro is a kind and very gentle person, who has sworn to do his very best to protect Chieri after Chieri's mother died. Listings Brands : A princess typed brand. It features designs inspired by a young girl's dream set into a lovely wonderland where anyone can become a princess. Link My Heart features the motives of hearts, flowers, love, princess, fairies and "a lovely day at the flower garden". The brand's headquarters are located in Tokyo, Japan and their head designer is a lovely lady named Kotobuki Shizuka. : A beat typed brand. It features the rock shared by many over generations. With a love for freedom and excitement, Heavy Blue brings the soul of music to any idol who hears the bass inside their hearts. A passion for rock and the spirit of the nation. The brand's headquarters are located in London, Great Britain and their head designer is a former British rock star known as Haydn Abney. : A grace typed brand. It features the atmosphere of the legendary Swan Lake. One step right and the left to the lake. Odette Swan sets inside a fantasy word of elegant swans dancing until daybreak. Odette Swan's main motives are dancing, ballet, elegance and the tale of the swan lake. The brand's headquarters are located in Paris, France and their head designer is a graceful lady known as Adeline. : A sunny typed brand. It features the motives of happiness, a sunny day in early summer and the exciting adventures of an everyday honeybee. Honey Me Bee wants to spread joy, happiness and fun in their designs, combined with the virtues of the sky. The brand has its headquarters in Peking, China and their head designers are known as the Jin-Kuang Twins. Units - An unit consisting of Huan-Mei and Han-Yun. Trivia References Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Odétte